EL DESTRUCTOR
by irondino81
Summary: luego de un arduo camino de dolor y sufrimiento, Chris y Sheva al fin han encontrado la felicidad, pero un extraño suceso esta a punto de poner en juego no solo su futuro, sino el de la tierra tambien. RESIDENT EVIL, THE AVENGERS, DRAGON BALL SUPER


EL DESTRUCTOR

Ha transcurrido 4 años desde los sucesos de África, en aquella ocasión Chris Redfield arriesgo su propia vida para rescatar a su compañera Jill Valentine y de paso derrotar a su mortal enemigo Albert Wesker, pero un par de meses después de aquella batalla, la salud de Jill comenzó a deteriorarse producto de los experimentos realizados en su cuerpo, los médicos de la BSAA hicieron hasta lo imposible para curarla pero desafortunadamente el mal ya estaba hecho y tras una larga batalla, Jill perdió la vida.

Para Chris el perder a su inseparable compañera fue un duro golpe del cual no parecía reponerse conforme pasaban los meses, pero hubo una persona que a partir de aquel momento tan trágico le brindó su apoyo y comprensión en todo momento, Sheva Alomar poco a poco comenzó a adentrarse en la mente y en el corazón del valiente capitán y un par de años más tarde, la bella africana le daría la felicidad más grande a Chris, el nacimiento de su hija Lakshmi.

CIUDAD DE NUEVA YORK, AGOSTO DEL 2015.

El ahora retirado capitán conducía con rumbo a su hogar, desde los eventos ocurridos en China Chris se dedicaba a labores de oficina en la BSAA, un trabajo muy distinto al que estaba acostumbrado a realizar con la diferencia de que tenía más tiempo libre los fines de semana los cuales pasaba tranquilamente en compañía de su esposa Sheva y su pequeña Lakshmi.

La africana se encontraba tranquilamente en la sala de estar ayudando a su hija con su tarea de la escuela, cuando ven entrar a Chris.

-¡Papi!… -exclamo la pequeña, luego de abrazarlo.

-Hola mi pequeña conejita. –le dijo Chris, saludando a su hija.

Enseguida Chris se dirige a Sheva y le da un beso.

-Hola Cariño, ¿Qué tal te fue en la agencia? –pregunto Sheva.

-Bastante pesado… -contesto Chris. –Me demore un poco tratando de terminar los informes atrasados pero por fortuna deje todo en orden, así ya no tendré que ir mañana.

-Me alegra escuchar eso… -dijo Sheva. –Asi tendremos tiempo de sobra para alistarnos para la boda de León y Helena.

-Aun no puedo creer que León valla a casarse, por un momento pensé que seguiría obsesionado con Wong. -dijo Chris.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero afortunadamente Helena llego a su vida y lo convirtió en un hombre nuevo, bien por él. –dijo Sheva.

Luego de un rato la pequeña Lakshmi bostezo y se recargo en el hombro de su padre.

-Parece que cierta conejita tiene sueño. –dijo Sheva.

Sheva y Chris llevaron a su hija a su habitación para que descansara por el resto de la noche, mientras veían a su hija el ex capitán dijo.

-No cabe duda que Lakshmi es tu viva imagen, amor. –dijo Chris.

-Sí, pero el carácter lo heredo de ti, no por algo es la más atenta de su clase. –dijo Sheva.

-Bueno ahora que Lakshmi se durmió, porque no vamos a la alcoba y nos ponemos cariñosos. –le susurro Chris en el oído.

-Me leíste el pensamiento Chris… -le contesto con voz seductora. –de hecho quería modelar un par de prendas que compre esta tarde.

-Oh cielos… tu si sabes cómo enloquecerme, amor.

El día de la boda llego por fin, esta se realizó en un discreto jardín de los suburbios de Nueva York, en donde asistieron los amigos más cercanos de la pareja, Chris acompañado de Sheva y su pequeña hija, Sherry y su ahora novio Jake, Rebecca y su esposo Billy, y por supuesto Claire quien se hacía acompañar de Moira, su pareja.

Unos minutos más tarde el sacerdote dio comienzo a la Ceremonia.

-hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para reunir a estos 2 jóvenes en santo matrimonio; Tu León S. Kennedy ¿aceptas como a Helena Harper como tu legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto. –contesto León, mirando a Helena.

-Y tu, Helena Harper, ¿aceptas a León S. Kennedy como tu legitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto. –contesto la castaña.

Enseguida el sacerdote pidió los anillos, los cuales fueron entregados por el padrino, quien resultaba ser Chris, luego de la entrega de los anillos tanto Helena como León dijeron sus respectivos votos.

-Por el poder que se me ha otorgado, yo los declaro marido y mujer… ahora puede besar a la novia. –dijo el sacerdote.

León levanto el velo que cubría el rostro de su ahora esposa, para luego darle un cálido y apasionado beso, ante la mirada de los invitados quienes aplaudieron con júbilo.

La recepción comenzó cuando León y Helena abrieron el baile en el centro de la pista, todo era total celebración tanto para los novios como para el resto de sus amigos, quienes después de arduas batallas en contra de monstruos biológicos, parecía que la vida comenzaba a sonreírles.

La fiesta transcurría de forma normal, Sheva salió al balcón para tomar un poco de aire fresco, estaba mirando hacia uno de los jardines cuando de repente escucho unos pasos que se escucharon de entre los arbustos, la africana no se asustó en lo más mínimo ya que sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-Sabes que no necesitas esconderte de tu prima, te conozco muy bien… T'Challa.

Aquel sujeto sale de entre los arbustos, se trataba del Black Panther el rey de Wakanda y miembro de los vengadores.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, prima. –dijo el vengador.

-Lo mismo digo… -respondió la africana. –Hace mucho que no te veo, primo… ¿cómo están las cosas con los vengadores?

-Desde la aparición de Galactus hace un año, las cosas parecen haberse calmado… -contesto Black Panther. –Por cierto nunca les dimos las gracias a ti ya tus amigos por habernos ayudado en esa batalla.

-Para nosotros fue un honor el haberlos ayudado a detener a ese gigante, aunque nuestra ayuda solo consistió en evacuar a los civiles, no es para tanto.

Pero Sheva noto algo raro a Black Panther.

-Por el tono de tu voz, juraría que algo no está bien.

-De hecho acertaste, prima… -dijo el vengador. –Y la razón es porque tengo algo que hablar de algo de suma importancia.

-¿De qué se trata? –pregunto Sheva.

Black Panther contesto.

-Sheva, ¿recuerdas aquellos relatos que nos decía el chamán de la aldea sobre de una deidad que supuestamente era dueño de un poder abrumador?

-Sí, lo recuerdo… de niña solían darme miedo, pero con todo lo que he visto en los últimos años, esos cuentos son solo un chiste.

-Yo también pensaba lo mismo, hasta hace apenas un par de días. –dijo el vengador.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunto ella.

-Pues resulta que no eran meros cuentos, ya que esa deidad en verdad existe,

Pero Sheva se encontraba escéptica por lo que el vengador dijo.

-Escucha T'Challa sé que tú y los vengadores están acostumbrados a enfrentar a enemigos que no son de este mundo, pero de eso a que una deidad con un poder destructivo que solo he escuchado en cuentos pueda existir es demasiado irreal para mí.

-Ojala y fuera broma lo que acabo de decirte pero temo que es verdad, y eso es porque el propio Thor corroboro su existencia, es más incluso lo enfrento una vez y apenas si pudo con el.

-Un personaje de cuentos que iguala los poderes del vengador más poderoso, buena esa T'Challa. –Dijo Sheva con sarcasmo… -¿Y cómo sé que no me estas tomando el pelo?

En ese momento se escuchó una voz la cual respondió.

-Yo puedo responder a eso.

-¿Quién dijo eso? –pregunto Sheva, mirando a su alrededor.

La voz respondió.

-Valla, nunca pensé encontrar a la última descendiente de los Ndipaya en un lugar como este, bastante lejos del lugar donde deberían estar esperando a mi llegada.

Sheva y Black Panther se quedaron estupefactos al ver ante ellos a 2 extraños seres, uno era un gato humanoide de piel morada, poseía grandes orejas y vestía un atuendo similar a la de las deidades egipcias, y el otro era un ser de piel azul con cabello blanco, este vestía una túnica de color marrón con detalles amarillos, blancos y anaranjados, un aro de color azul rodeaba su cuello y en su mano derecha llevaba consigo un largo cetro.

El aspecto de aquellos seres dejo sin habla a la agente y al vengador, se sentían temerosos con lo que habían escuchado de ellos, gracias a aquellos relatos.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo… ¡Bills, el dios de la destrucción en verdad existe! –dijo Sheva.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
